


Just one more song...

by Leave_the_maths_to_pidge



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Crisis, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Guitarist Keith (Voltron), Klance au, Korean Keith (Voltron), LGBT, Laith, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Music, Musician Keith (Voltron), Musician Lance (Voltron), Mutual Pining, No Character Death, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pure hunay, Shadam, Singer Lance (Voltron), Singing, Voltron au, Winter, adashi, klance, musician au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leave_the_maths_to_pidge/pseuds/Leave_the_maths_to_pidge
Summary: When Lance’s mum is expecting him to bring someone home for Christmas, it’s all hands on deck to try and help Allura realise that Lance is (supposedly) the one for her...But then, why does Lance not feel right about this whole thing?And why is the boy that busks near Lance’s apartment, slowly starting to become more and more important...Oh, if only everything wasn’t so confusing!





	Just one more song...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Im back with another Klance fic! Expect slowburn, with a whole load of pining Lance and cute Klance moments!  
> Hope you enjoy it, and any support, be it Kudos or comments, are greatly appreciated!! <3

> It was hailing, no, snowing actually, Lance realised as he looked a little closer out of his dorm window. He was half way through his first winter term and it was almost time to break up for the Christmas holidays. He had a lot to think about, end of term exams, packing his bags for the long trip home, getting Christmas presents for everyone. Yet still, a week after the phone call took place, his mother’s question (and further so his reply) still stood prominently in his head. Refusing to budge, even for the thought of some nice, warm hot chocolate...

_“Are you bringing anyone home for Christmas this year Lancey?”_

Of course, the answer was no. Though lance didn’t mind admitting that he was the designated flirt in most situations, he simply hasn’t found anyone that ever really, ‘flirts back’, and although pidge and hunk seem to find his failed attempts to woo ‘everybody under the sun’, hilarious, it really doesn’t help his confidence when his advances are denied just before they’ve begun.

 

But stupidly, just to please his mother as the same question echoed through his head for the fourth year in a row, he said yes. So now he’s going to have to get a girlfriend before the month is out, and something’s telling him that, with his current track record, that may be impossible.

He breathed a dramatic sigh, and began to get up from his place by the window.

But for now, he guessed, the snow is nice, and he could hear Hunk making some of that peppermint hot chocolate, so he pushed his worries to the back of his head, and continued about his day...

———

 

“Hiya Hunk, whatcha making?”

Lance exclaimed as he jumped into the kitchen with a cheeky looking smile on his face.

“Peppermint Hot chocolate, but it’s not done yet, so you’ll have to wait.”

Lance let out his second sigh of the day, before flopping at the kitchen table and drumming his fingers against the wood impatiently.

“What classes do you have today?” He asked absentmindedly.

“Didn’t you hear dude? Classes are cancelled for the week due to the snow”

“Aw yes! Snow day! We’ll have to hit up ‘Altean Hill’ before it melts, for a bit of sledging!” Lance paused before adding, “we can invite Shaaaayyy” and gave Hunk an all knowing look as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

“Lance for the 100th time, me and Shay aren’t even dating...”

Lance worried for a moment that maybe he’d crossed a line, after all, Hunk was very quiet about his feelings for Shay after all,

“But...yeah that’d be good. To be honest, great actually” Hunk let out a nervous chuckle “I’ll um message her later, I guess...” he paused before adding “Do you really think she’d want to go?” he turned to lance with what could only be described as a love struck expression and blushed a little before plonking their hot chocolate’s on the table.

Lance let out his third sigh of the day, but this time, it was a sigh of relief.

“I know you aren’t ‘officially’ dating, but like, everyone knows you’re practically dating, you’ve got nothing to worry about dude!”

“If you say so” Hunk laughed, “Now there, drink up, it’s freezing outside and you’ll catch a cold!”

“Thanks MUM” Lance laughed.

Sometimes, he thought, he was so lucky to have such good friends...

“Oh yeah, and why have you been sulking in your room all day?”

...and sometimes he did not.

 

———

 

“This is priceless!” Pidge cackled, “I cant believe” *wheeze* “you told your mum” *wheeze* “that you, Lance McClain, have, a, a, a GIRLFRIEND!” She broke out into yet another fit of giggles, before falling to the ground with laughter.

 

Hunk had called Pidge to come around to the apartment to help to think of a solution, and Pidge had just been told of the recent events in Lance’s ‘love life’ (or lack there of as pidge calls it).

 

“Hey! Is it that hard to believe?! Everyone knows I have a way with woman-kind, I just, haven’t found the right one yet that’s all” Lance said defensively.

Hunk put his arm around Lance, and gave him a little squeeze,

“Okok, we all what lance did was stupid“

“Hey!”

“But, how can we fix it? He can’t exactly tell her they aren’t coming anymore, it’s too late for that...”

“Yeah, it’s definitely too late for that” Pidge agreed, “could you maybe tell your mum you’ve broken up?”

“No way! Have you ever seen the look of a disappointed mama McClain? I can not have that on my conscious...Plus, she’s wanted me to bring some one home for the past four years! I can’t just let her down now she’s got her hopes up...” Lance slumped down in his chair, “urgh what am I gonna do?”

“Yeah, I see where you’re coming from, well, I guess we’re just gonna have to find you a date? Is there anyone you’ve got your eye on?” Hunk asked, even though he knew ( _everyone_ knew) what the answer to that question was...

“Well I mean, I kind of have a think for Allura? You know her right? She’s in the year above, we’re in the same English class”

Pidge let out a snort before saying “kinda? Lance you’ve been pining over her all year!”

“Ok, I guess we can work with that” Hunk began, “but like, you know she and Lotor, have been dancing around each other for a while, right?”

“Yeah...”

“And you also know, that Lotor is not the type of person you want to be on the ‘bad side’ of...right?”

“Look, I get it hunk, you don’t have to spell it out for me...I don’t have a chance”

“Maybe...but you also know, that Lotor is a complete douche, and Allura deserves someone much better than the likes of the him“

Hunk put on a bit of a posh British accent for that last part, which made Lance laugh, despite his gloomy mood.

“So, you’ll help me?”

“Yes, I will help you, but on one condition”

“Yes! Thank you so much!! I’ll do anything! Washing up? Making dinner? Do you want money??”

“Nononono, non of that” Hunk put his hand on Lance’s shoulder,

“I just want you to promise, that if Allura doesn’t like you, even after all of this, don’t push her. I know you’ll be upset, but you have us to fall back on if that happens...she has a right to like who she wants, even if he is a bit of a douchebag” He offered Lance a small smile.

“Sure thing buddy, I promise.”

“Great, then group hug!” Hunk exclaimed, and gathered them all together.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best”

“Any-time-Lance” pidge said through heavy breaths, “Now this in really sweet and all, but could you both let me go, you’re kinda squishing me”

Hunk apologised profusely, as he began making a second hot chocolate for them all...

 

Yeah, maybe he was lucky to have such good friends after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapters gonna be longer, as this was just to help set up the story! Any Kudos or Comments are greatly appreciated <3 <3


End file.
